Rayvin and His Shadow
by Jason Skyburg
Summary: This story does not fit into any real Category. But it is Anime. I hope you like this new story. My name is Jassyn Strohm I am a half elf in an unfamiliar land running for my life from the dragon Shadow and its rider Rayvin who hunts me. my young but hardened face covered in smoke from yet another town burning in Dragon fire behind me.


My name is Jassyn Strohm I am a half elf in an unfamiliar land running for my life from the dragon Shadow and its rider Rayvin who hunts me. my young but hardened face covered in smoke from yet another town burning in Dragon fire behind me, the smoke glowing red and orange from the fire billowing high above the treetops. Shadow a massive black beast weaves in and out of the smoke. The all familiar sound of the raging fire crackling mingled with the roaring of Shadow ringing in my ears. Unless I use every ounce of knowledge I learned from my father I shall be dead with in the hour.

Growing up as a half elf in the land of Ambergon the land of dragons I was always an outcast my father is an elf and works for the Tyrant king feared by all. I never knew my mother because she was human and was never allowed to live with us, I was tolerated. My family was hated for the work he did as the Tyrants assassin, and I was hated more for being a half elf, but all that shaped me. You could say I was forged by fire in the land of dragons. Early on in life I learned the how to survive. By the time I was 15 I left home I had just gotten home from my day at the black smith shop. For the past three years I have been trying to find where my mother lived and 2 months ago I finally found out what town she lived in. and today is the day I make my escape to go find her. For the past 2 months I have been stock piling food hiding it underneath the floor boards of my house. A few days ago an Elven royal guard dropped off his twin swords for repairs I hid them from the cruel owner of the shop, so that he wouldn't find them missing, and repaired them in secret, he never liked me anyways, and never payed any attention to me. I finished repairing them today and stole them for my escape. Due to my frequent hunting trips people shouldn't notice I am missing for 3 or 4 days. I quickly strap the blades on my sides, and strap my quiver to my back I then put on my long black cloak with a hole for my quiver I put on my backpack with medical and food supplies, and grab my bow. Also I stole 3 different types of shoes for my horse, every family has a distinct type of horse shoe so that they can be Identified like branding. Switching the shoes on my horse will help make tracking me even more impossible. I ride my horse out of town and head to my known hunting ground. Constantly watching my back I start my journey to find my mother. I know this forest and all its trails by heart it was in this forest that I spent mos of of my life, and though I am happy to leave this kingdom I will miss the forest, it was always good to me. After five hours of riding there I slip covers over the horses hooves so it wont have any tracks then go off trail, riding through the forest care full to not leave anything that can be tracked, guiding my horse away from stones that can be flipped, and twigs that can be snapped as much as possible. The sad truth is that it is nearly impossible not to leave traces of your traveling especially on a horse, but the key is to misdirect so much that the people tracking cant determine the real traces from the fake ones. Soon I come up on a creek with a solid rock bed, no tracts and no sent to be left behind no or beast can track that. Walking my horse down stream staying in the middle of the creek after thirty minutes of riding, I reach my camping area that I found once during a hunting trip, there is a small cave just big enough for my horse to stay hidden after hiding my horse I go and cover my tracks from the creek to the cave, then climb a tall tree by the entrance to the cave there I tie up my hammock, and climb into it hanging my bow and quiver right beside me on a branch, I lay there thinking, something about sleeping under the stars makes one think of who they are and how they got there. There will be no fire tonight, the last thing I need is smoke giving away my position. No matter how stealthy you are you cant hide the smell of smoke from a dragon. The last thing I need is my father Rayvin, and his dragon Shadow on my trail. My father Rayvin was always a strange man. He never talked of his past or of mother and any time I asked he would look me dead in the eyes his cold gray eyes strong yet untamed, remain silent. His eyes were always so calm and emotionless, yet something in his gave was wild and unsettling. He was never cruel to me, but was never nice either though, always cold and never seemed to care for me just like every one once he tolerated me, but maybe if I found my mother things could be different, or at least find a land where my kind was accepted. The one thing my father did talk about was dragons and fighting, he taught me how to train and battle with or with out dragons. He also taught me the Draconian language, though he never explained how he learned, these thoughts clouded my mind as I lay in my hammock watching the stars above. My eyes close as I fade to back in sleep.

My eyes slowly open just before the sun reaches the horizon the sky a pale blue as I look around checking to see movement in the forest and trails. After making sure I have not been followed I grab my stuff and climb down the tree I get my horse and pack up pulling out some dried fruit and I eat while riding walking my horse down the same river as creek. I follow the creek as far as I can and turn onto a game trail the next town is coming up soon only about five miles ahead there people don't know me, but they would know my name for my family name strikes fear into the hearts of every town. So I decide to go with a name I came across a long time ago, Jassyn Strohm. That was a name I came across when I was a young child at the beach I found a message in a bottle that had been carried in by the tide I kept the note with me ever since. The message read

"Dear finder, My name is Jassyn Strohm the last of my name I have been shipped wrecked left for dead on this unknown island, our ship crashed ashore and I alone survived we were loaded heavy with gold and precious gems enough. I have hidden it all on this Island if you find this note the treasure is yours. I have hidden a map in the cave on the north shore" Under that he drew a rough map of the Islands approximate location.

I never shared the note with anyone knowing they would steal my treasure from me and vowed to find this, but first I must find my mother. While riding through the forest my mind drifts to the childhood I am leaving behind there was nothing for me in this kingdom. My whole life I have been preparing for my escape to many hours to count I have spent perfecting my archery and swordsmanship. I would spy on the royal elven guards training trying to mimic their movements day after day spent alone tweaking my technique to be faster and more efficient. Beyond that I was always being attacked by bullies but they soon learned not to try as my combat skills were far more advanced. Finally after all these years I am getting away from this tyrant kingdom. Just then my mind snaps back to reality as I hear a twig snap just In front of me to the left of the path. Instinctively my hand readies my bow as I notch an arrow on the string. And point it in the direction of the noise while my horse suddenly freezes. Silently I sit there on my horse watching that spot arrow ready but not neglecting to watch the other side out of the path from the corner of my eye. Just then I see it a log swinging down from the forest as the ambush begins five elves jump out my arrow quickly releases my arrow cutting the rope holding the log causing it to fall before it reaches me instantly there is another arrow notched the ambush freezes in shock as they look at the log and the arrow notched on my bow. Still silent I sit aiming my arrow at the closest bandit three in front of me and two behind all caring clubs except for one who carried a crude sword I presume he is the leader. I as they charge my arrow releases and sinks deep into the chest of the elf on my front right but not before my next arrow was notched the elf on my front left throws a knife I lay back on my horse letting the arrow go above me sticking into the tree right behind me as I shoot the elf behind me to the right while upside down catching him directly in the heart. I roll to the side off of my horse as my feet hit the ground my next arrow is ready to fire as it finds its target it slams the elf in the shoulder but he continues to charge, taking a step back as I slap my horses rear making him kick just as the elf passes behind him catching his head sending my attacker flying. I smirk, so glad I taught him that trick. Two more to go I quickly put my bow on my back and pull the knife out of the tree just as the attacker cautiously comes around the front of the horse given what just happened to his friend. He swings his club I duck under his swing and come up behind him trapping his right arm as I spin him around twisting his arm guiding him into the ground lifting up I pop his shoulder out of its socket causing him to drop his weapon and cry out in pain I stand up and see only fear in the eyes of their leader his knees weak barely able to keep him standing as his men lay about either dead or screaming in pain tired of the screaming I quickly throw the knife and it catches his throat just as he was standing up sending him back down choking on his last breath. I look back at the leader as he stutters trying to speak. "w-wh-who are you?!" he manages to utter "I am the son of Rayvin rider of The Shadow" I reply calmly never relenting my gaze as his eyes widen in with pure terror "please! I did not know who you are!" he replies in a panicked tone "To late" I reply as my bow comes up an arrow notched before it even aims I release the arrow letting it soar the twang of my bow will be the last thing this elf ever hears. My arrow catching him between the eyes he is dead before he hits the ground. I quickly go from body to body collecting everything I can of worth I find on the leader a gold pouch probably from a recent mugging I gather my arrows and drag the bodies off the path and try to erase all evidence of the battle. Taking all their coin pouches I mount my horse and continue on my journey only about two miles before I reach my destination, so I take off the gloves over my horses feet and replace its shoes so that they are different and unknown. Dusk is falling as I ride into town staying quite, the last thing I want to do is draw attention to my self. To do that I must remain to my self but I cant be to mysterious either.


End file.
